


fire and ice

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: For all their differences, they balance each other out.





	fire and ice

People always tell them that they shouldn’t go together; she’s as cold and foreboding as an iceberg, while his presence is akin to that of fireworks, bright and loud and colorful. But maybe that’s why they work; instead of clashing, they compliment each other, both of them bringing out the other’s most beautiful and frightening aspects until those around them can’t help but bite their tongues and silently admit to themselves, “Yes, there is something about those two that _works_ …"

They do clash sometimes, and it’s as terrible as one might expect, but eventually he melts her icy heart and she calms his fiery soul and they realize once again that they’re just right for each other, fire and ice coexisting in perfect balance.


End file.
